Sturmabteilung
by Brendon J
Summary: 9 de noviembre de 1938, noche de los cristales rotos. Esto era solo el comienzo de lo que pasaría con un nazi y una miserable judía atrapada en Alemania. Él la dejó irse con vida y años después se encontrarán en Auschwitz. Sus vidas están en juego.
1. Prefacio

_**Sturmabteilung**_

**_Summary: _**_9 de noviembre de 1938, noche de los cristales rotos. Esto era solo el__ comienzo de lo que pasaría con un nazi, exmiembro de la SA y futuro capitán de la SS, y una miserable judía atrapada en Alemania. Él la dejó irse con vida y años después se encontrarán en Auschwitz, donde solo habrá más problemas. Sus vidas están en juego._

**Prefacio**

El sonido ensordecedor del altavoz se escuchaba por todo el campo.

El capitán Edward levantó la mirada de su cuaderno con ojos asustados. Otra vez comenzaba lo que ocurría todos los días a la misma hora…pero hoy no era la hora acordada. Esta vez tenía un mal presentimiento. La respiración comenzó a faltarle ante el horrible pensamiento que cruzó por su mente. Los soldados de su brigada, congregados en el despacho de su capitán, lo miraban con ansiedad sin saber qué le pasaba.

Se levantó rápidamente echando su silla de cuero hacia atrás con brusquedad. Ésta cayó con un ruido sordo. El capitán, ignorando a sus colegas, salió como alma que lleva el diablo al exterior. Una vez fuerza vio un centenar de personas vestidas con pijamas a rayas corriendo de un lado a otro, asustados. La mirada de Edward viajó a la velocidad de la luz de un lado a otro, buscándola.

¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Los verdes ojos del capitán pararon en las temibles cámaras de gas. Mucha gente se estaba congregando en ese lugar: judíos y soldados. Volvió a correr esta vez más deprisa, chocando contra algunos judíos atemorizados. Los empujó sin importarle si caían, sólo le importaba _ella_. ¿Por qué no le habían avisado de que iban a empezar ya? Ella podría estar entre los elegidos y no podía permitirlo. Daría su vida entera por mantenerla a salvo.

Sus pies pararon en seco y su garganta se secó completamente. La vio después de unos segundos angustiosos. Estaba siendo llevada por uno de los soldados, la apuntaba con el cañón de su arma en su espalda y gritándole de todo en alemán. Ella tenía un aspecto lamentable: estaba pálida, lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin control, tenía el cabello sucio y enmarañado y estaba más delgada de lo normal y débil.

_Bella. Bella…_

Quiso gritar su nombre e ir detrás de ellos pero eso sería como un suicidio. Ni siquiera lo pensó, se lanzó detrás del soldado que llevaba a la prisionera y lo apartó de ella de un empujón, sacando su pistola de la funda y apuntándolo amenazadoramente. El soldado nazi cayó al suelo junto a su arma y miró con miedo a los ojos de su capitán. La gente que había alrededor se paró para observar la escena. La judía miró a su peor enemigo, su salvador…su amante. No podía. No podía haber hecho eso…

Los dos lo sabían: estaban en serio peligro.

* * *

**Antes que nada: ¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí vengo yo con una nueva historia, aunque debería estar con las otras, pero no podía resistirme a escribir esta porque le he cogido mucho cariño y eso que todavía no la tengo escrita completamente, todo está en mi mente (toma rima). Como habéis podido leer, este fic está situado en pleno movimiento nazi, Segunda Guerra Mundial, etc, etc. La historia no creo que pase de los 10 capítulos, quiero hacer algo corto para no extenderme mucho porque al final voy a aburrir a todo el mundo.**

**Si alguien me viene diciendo que continúe los otros fan fics: lo siento, pero todavía no voy a seguirlas. He perdido algunas ideas de esas historias y voy a tardar mucho tiempo en volver a estructurar las tramas y, además, tengo un hijo al que cuidar. Si puedo escribir esta historia es porque está todo planeado ya y no me voy a detener.**

**Me gustaría de verdad que la gente dejara reviews, aunque sea corto, opinando sobre el tema porque es un tema muy fuerte que siempre me ha gustado comentar. No es nada agradable saber lo que pasó pero hay que saberlo porque esto no puede volver a ocurrir. **

**Tengo que dar las gracias a unos cuantos compañeros por enseñarme este tema y que sé que me están apoyando en todo momento ;).**

**Sin nada más que decir, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	2. Alcanzando el poder

**Disclaimer: **_Ningún personaje de los que aparecen aquí son de mi propiedad, si no que son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sacados de la saga Crepúsculo. La historia es completamente mía y no se tolera ningún tipo de plagio, ni tampoco "coger prestada" la historia para colgarla en otra parte si no se me avisa antes._

**Capítulo 1**

**Alcanzando el poder**

_Junio de 1933_

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hijo.

Edward Masen Sr. avanzó por el despacho y abrazó a su hijo fuertemente y este solamente respondió con una sonrisa orgullosa, manteniendo los brazos firmes a cada lado de su cuerpo. Al fin, después de tantos años de adiestramiento, entrenamiento y disciplina había llegado a las SA. Su padre no podía estar más feliz, se le notaba en el rostro nada mas verle, pero también estaba seguro de que aspiraría a más… estaba muy seguro. No era muy partidario de esa organización, sin embargo, quería seguir viendo a su hijo escalar a lo más alto.

—Gracias, padre — contesto el hijo.

Edward padre se separó de su hijo y lo miró casi con adoración y una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Él mismo había sido nombrado Comandante Jefe del las Schutzstaffel por el mismísimo führer del país y aquel momento no sabía cómo explicarlo con palabras, pero ver cómo su hijo había entrado en las SA era digno de admirar y contar para que todo el mundo se enterara y también era un momento que no había manera de explicar. Sentía su pecho henchido de orgullo.

Edward, su único hijo, estaba escalando puestos y esperaba el día en el que trabajara a su lado. Hace unos años lo veía con las ropa característica de las Juventudes Hitlerianas, una camisa marrón claro y pantalones cortos, siempre hecha un desastre por el entrenamiento y el esfuerzo y porque Edward siempre había sido un niño revoltoso y que no paraba quieto y ahora lo tenía delante de él vestido con la característica camisa parda, el pantalón del mismo color, la gorra ocultando casi completamente su cabello cobrizo y el dibujo de la esvástica en su brazo izquierdo y parado como un buen soldado, sin moverse ni un ápice. Sus ojos verdes, sacados de su madre, brillaban intensamente, feliz por su cometido y no era para menos: se había pasado toda su adolescencia aprendiendo a utilizar armas, pasando días y noches fuera de casa a la intemperie, en medio del bosque, entrenando y estudiando la naturaleza, así como los cometidos del partido y todas sus ideas. Y todo había dado sus frutos y sus objetivos habían cambiado; había crecido, ahora era un adulto y era hora de demostrarlo.

El Comandante Jefe se giró hacia sus compañeros que aguardaban impacientes y en silencio detrás de la silla de cuero de su despacho. Caminó rodeando el escritorio de madera de cedro, pasando sus dedos por la plana superficie. De nuevo, se giró hacia su hijo, el cual ahora tenía los brazos detrás de la espalda y lo miraba también esperando alguna orden.

—Esto deberíamos celebrarlo — dijo y otra vez la sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro —. Hay una taberna a unas cuantas calles de aquí. No nos podemos negar a unas cuantas copas, ¿verdad, Emmett?

El susodicho se adelantó unos pasos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes, y palmeó el hombro de Edward Sr. amistosamente.

—Por supuesto, esto hay que celebrarlo, señor Masen. No todos los días el hijo de un líder llega a ser un soldado de las SA. Además, a Rose no le importaría que llegue tarde a casa, ella entiende que esto es cosa de nuestro partido.

Emmett McCarty era uno de los miembros de la SS, claramente diferenciado de Edward, pues llevaba el uniforme completamente negro de la cabeza a los pies y con la cinta de la esvástica descansando en su brazo. Emmett era el guardia personal de su padre desde hacía unos meses, desde que el rubio se hizo líder de las compañías de defensa. Estaba casado con Rosalie Hale, una mujer rubia bellísima de ojos azules, el claro ejemplo de la raza aria, como a ellos les gustaba llamar a su "gente" y Emmett estaba muy orgulloso de ella. Ahora su esposa estaba embarazada y Emmett había reducido su tiempo de trabajo, pero seguía codo con codo al padre de Edward, siéndole fielmente. Y, a pesar de ser un hombre que se llevaba bien con todo el mundo, Edward podía ver a veces su disgusto por estar cerca de alguien proveniente de las SA, como el chico del pelo cobrizo.

—Vamos, pues — dijo Edward Sr. Todos los hombres dentro de la sala comenzaron a moverse y a salir del despacho del Comandante Jefe hasta que solo quedaron Edward, Emmett y el padre de Edward. Segundos después el soldado McCarty hizo un gesto con la cabeza, moviéndose y salió detrás de los demás, poco después le siguieron padre e hijo.

Encontraron a la esposa de Edward Sr. en el salón. Elizabeth los miraba interrogante con sus vivos ojos verdes cuando ellos aparecieron después de que todos los demás salieran por la puerta de entrada. Emmett y Edward esperaron en la puerta mientras Edward padre se acercaba a su esposa para besarla con gentileza y luego le hablaba mientras acariciaba su rostro con suavidad.

Edward se encontró con la mirada de su madre y los dos sonrieron a la vez, ella feliz de ver a su hijo en esa posición y él agradeciendo por tener una madre como ella. Le había ayudado mucho durante toda su vida, como una madre debía hacer.

Salieron de casa y todos se dirigieron hacia la taberna de unas calles más adelante. La noche oscurecía las calles, no había demasiada luz, solo las débiles luces de las farolas altas y estaba todo desierto. Las tiendas estaban cerradas y en las casas parecía que no habitaba nadie, ni una luz se asomaba por las ventanas. Desde la llegada de los nazis al poder mucha gente se escondía por las noches, aquellos que estaban en contra de sus ideales.

Cruzaron tres calles más y llegaron a la taberna. Emmett se encargó de abrir la puerta para que todos entraran y antes que él, inclinando la cabeza cuando Edward Sr. entró y sonriendo después a Edward hijo. La taberna estaba llena, al contrario que las calles de la ciudad y a pesar de las horas que eran entre semana, había mucha gente del Partido vestidos con sus uniformes, una inmensa mayoría que ocupaba casi todo el local. Estaban bebiendo, fumando y jugando a las cartas u otras cosas. Algunas mujeres los acompañaban en sus juegos.

Todos los miembros giraron sus cabezas hacia ellos y en cuanto vieron al señor Masen se levantaron y alzaron su brazo derecho y golpeando sus talones simultáneamente.

—¡Heil Hitler! — gritaron todos a la vez con voz clara y firme.

Edward se sorprendió por la carga que ahora llevaba su padre sobre sus hombros, todos le respetaban, no tanto como el líder pues el líder era la imagen suprema de su partido, pero a su padre le idolatraban. Sabía lo importante que era ser el Comandante Jefe de las SS, solo era uno de los puestos más abajo del führer. Se podía decir que su padre era el brazo derecho del jefe.

Edward Sr. levantó también su brazo ladeado hacia la derecha y acto seguido todos se sentaron de nuevo en sus mesas a seguir jugando, fumando y bebiendo. Pronto las risas no se hicieron esperar. Los compañeros del señor Masen se unieron a ellos y él, su hijo y Emmett se sentaron en otra mesa vacía. Pidieron unas cuantas cervezas y pronto las tuvieron delante gracias a los camareros apurados.

Emmett, con sus ojos azul cielo brillando como nunca bajo la tenue luz de la estancia, se levantó de la silla y también levantó su botella para brindar.

—Brindo por el hijo del Comandante Jefe, Edward, que hoy se ha convertido en soldado de las SA y estoy convencido de que llegará aún más alto — dijo en voz alta y todas las personas de la taberna levantaron sus vasos, copas y botellas para felicitar también.

—¡Salud! — gritaron todos, la mayoría de ellos borrachos y bebieron. Edward Sr. miraba sonriente a todos y levantó también su botella. Edward hizo lo mismo después que ellos, pero no probó ni una gota de su cerveza.

Suspiró. Había tenido que aguantar veintiún años de su vida para llegar a donde estaba ahora y le quedaba mucho por delante, lo presentía. Desde que tenía siete años ha estado dentro del partido obrero alemán por su padre, aunque no actuaba en él directamente porque apenas era un niño. Al año siguiente de fundarse el DAP, llamó a pasarse NSDAP, Partido Nacionalsocialista Obrero Alemán y sus miembros cada vez estaban más frenéticos por alcanzar el poder y resurgir al país de sus cenizas. A los catorce años estaba más que preparado para entrar en las Juventudes Hitlerianas, donde descubrió su talento con las armas y su capacidad de aprender cosas rápidamente. Su padre estaba muy orgulloso de él, como lo había demostrado hacía un par de minutos, al igual que su madre y el resto de su familia. Ahora, a sus veintiún años era soldado de las SA, un rango bajo para la organización, pero importante igualmente. Además, algunos oficiales le habían echado el ojo ya debido a que era muy fuerte y por la posición de su padre.

—No volverán a convocar elecciones — escuchó Edward a un hombre al lado de su mesa que interrumpió sus cavilaciones, estaba tan metido en sus cosas que había perdido el hilo de las cosas que sucedían a su alrededor. Giró la cabeza un poco —. El führer ha cancelado todos los partidos políticos hace unos cuantos días y creo que no va a permitir que se creen nuevos.

—Hace bien. No podemos dejar que los comunistas y socialistas vengan a tocar los cojones otra vez — dijo otro hombre que miraba atentamente sus cartas y fumaba un puro.

Escuchó la risa de su padre al lado que también estaba escuchando mientras bebía cerveza y giró su rostro hacia él. Los otros dos hombres también le miraron.

—Todavía quedan muchas cosas que hacer — dijo Edward Sr. y también se giró para mirarlos, sonriendo —. A penas llevamos unos meses en el poder. Dejad que pasen unos meses o años más y veréis. Los comunistas y socialistas no serán los únicos de los que nos ocuparemos.

Esta vez fue el turno de Emmett para reír, incluso tuvo que dejar su botella de cerveza a un lado para reírse. Edward arqueó una ceja; no entendía nada a pesar de haber estado años metido entre ellos.

—Hay que echar a los judíos de aquí — habló Emmett una vez terminó de reírse y prosiguió no sin antes beber un trago de su botella de cerveza —, así que los comunistas y socialistas… ya podrán respirar tranquilos cuando le prohibamos todo. En terminar con ellos iremos a por los siguientes. Pero no serán los únicos.

—¿Qué haréis con los judíos? — preguntó Edward, interesado y queriendo entrar en la conversación..

Emmett tomó de nuevo su botella y le dio vueltas como si estuviera buscando algo mientras pensaba.

—No lo sé exactamente. Ellos hundieron nuestra economía y hay que echarlos. Lo que pase luego ya no lo sé. No soy profeta pero me puedo hacer algunas ideas. Además, hace unos meses se aprobó el boicot a negocios judíos así que te puedes hacer una idea también.

—Ellos nos quitaron nuestro trabajo y nuestro poder — intervino el señor Masen —. Por lo tanto, hay que echarles de aquí lo más pronto posible. Creo que las SS y las SA se encargarán de ello. El partido lo cree.

Edward Sr. miró con una mirada cómplice a Emmett y este rió entre dientes.

—Bueno, de momento solo hemos hecho un boicot, hemos prohibido cargos importantes de trabajo a los judíos y hemos quemado sus libros… — dijo Emmett todavía distraído con su botella —. Son unos auténticos demonios y no podemos permitir que nos los sigan quitando y destruyendo todo. Ya nos jodieron bastante en la Primera Guerra Mundial.

Edward asintió. Eso no sería lo único que hicieran, por supuesto, y pronto él tendría que entrar en sus operaciones. Decir que estaba nervioso era poco, podía sentir hasta su cuerpo temblar nada más pensar en aquello, pero no iba a negar que no tenía ganas de entrar en la batalla contra las minorías. Quería demostrar de lo que era capaz.

La puerta de la taberna se abrió y más gente entró en ella. Todos eran miembros de las SA, tenientes y generales. Edward se levantó enseguida y les saludó. Estos, al ver quién se había incorporado para saludar, sonrieron y se acercaron a él y le saludaron también, con las sonrisas plasmadas en sus afilados rostros.

—Mira Demetri, este es el chico nuevo — uno de los tenientes con el pelo negro como el azabache y largo hasta los hombros se acercó a Edward y palmeó su hombro de forma amistosa, sus ojos negros y penetrantes que parecían sangre en la oscuridad le miraban con algo que no supo identificar cuando le miró. El hombre llamado Demetri también se acercó y saludó al nuevo soldado.

—Parece un buen chico — comentó con deje de acento ruso mezclado con el alemán, cosa que extrañó a Edward. Tenía aspecto de ser alemán con el pelo castaño bajo la gorra y los ojos azules y seguramente tendría la edad de Edward, pero eso no quitaba la curiosidad que le había entrado por ese acento mezclado con el ruso que salía de sus pálidos labios.

—Lo es — intervino el padre de Edward, con el rostro congestionado.

—Qué bueno verte, Edward — dijo el teniente, alegre — y más en tu posición.

—También me alegro de verte, Aro. — El padre de Edward terminó de beber su cerveza y se levantó para quedar a la altura del nombrado, sin sonreír en ningún momento —. Espero que te portes bien con mi chico.

—Por supuesto — dijo Aro mirando al del pelo cobrizo —. ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

—Estamos celebrando su ascenso — dijo el Comandante Jefe señalando a su hijo con la mano —. No hay que desperdiciar algo como eso.

—¿Os importa si os acompañamos? — preguntó el teniente, una sonrisa adornando su rostro afilado y lleno de cicatrices.

—En absoluto — dijo Emmett levantando su cerveza con un tenso gesto —. Sentaos. ¡Camarero!

Pasaron más de dos horas charlando, riendo y discutiendo sobre todo. Pidieron más cervezas y más alcohol y más de uno terminó vomitando en un rincón de la taberna, cosa que no gustó al dueño y empezó a maldecir en todos los idiomas que sabía. Los demás se reían y mofaban del dueño y de los que no se podían ni mantener en pie por culpa del alcohol.

Edward y su padre terminaron la fiesta muy entrada la noche y decidieron irse a casa donde todavía les estaría esperando la madre y esposa de la familia. Salieron de la taberna y caminaron por las oscuras y solitarias calles de Múnich. Iban en silencio, Edward Sr. con la cabeza alta y su hijo con la cabeza gacha, levemente mareado por esas tres botellas de cerveza que se había tomado.

—Todavía me acuerdo el día en el que me dijiste no servías para nada y que no podías más — dijo su padre rompiendo el silencio. Edward le miró de reojo.

—Ah, sí… — susurró él —. Yo también me acuerdo. Aquellos días fueron un infierno.

—Las Juventudes Hitlerianas son así, hay que dar disciplina para que el futuro sea mucho mejor.

Edward asintió, sin discutirle a su padre. Él siempre tenía razón y no podía tomarle la contraria, podía ser estricto con él cuando quería a pesar de su máscara alegre, como él pensaba.

—Y ahora ya eres de la Sección de Asalto — prosiguió su padre —. Creo que quejarse ha servido de algo — rió levemente y Edward le siguió, las risas inundando la oscuridad y silencio de la noche.

Después, el silencio se hizo presente entre ellos otra vez. No es que fueran muy habladores, pero su padre siempre había sido así de callado, sobre todo cuando ejercía su posición en su compañía. No obstante, en momentos como este, era dónde se le podía ver relajado y más contento, sin preocuparse sobre lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor durante un par de horas. El trabajo y el cargo que tenía le estaba quitando el poco buen humor que poseía; pero su hijo no se podía quejar, su padre estaba cambiando el país, algo que todos los habitantes casi hundidos en la miseria necesitaban.

Minutos después llegaron a su casa y Edward Sr. se encargó de abrir la puerta, su hijo entró tras él. Antes de que pudieran dar un paso más el padre se giró hacia su hijo y esta vez, le miraba con cara seria.

—Antes de que te vayas a dormir, tengo que contarte una cosa. Vamos a mi despacho.

Edward asintió y siguió a su padre hacia el despacho. El comandante se sentó en su silla de cuero detrás de su escritorio y el chico quedó frente a él, de pie, mirándolo expectante.

—¿Qué quieres contarme? — preguntó Edward después de unos segundos de silencio.

—Dentro de unas semanas me iré a un campo en Dachau. Quieren que me encargue de unos… asuntos.

Edward asintió levemente. Si su padre no decía nada más no debía de preguntar porque no le iba a confesar nada de esos asuntos.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Días o semanas, no lo sé — dijo Edward Sr. mientras se quitaba la gorra, la dejaba encima de escritorio y pasaba un brazo por al frente para secar el sudor antes de arreglarse el pelo bien peinado hacia atrás —. Dachau no está muy lejos de aquí, pero me tendré que quedar allí.

—Está bien…

—Confío en que estés con las SA durante todo este tiempo — prosiguió su padre y sonrió suavemente —. Ellos te cuidarán muy bien. Me comunicaré con vosotros de vez en cuando. Puedes retirarte.

Edward asintió una vez más y salió del despacho sin decir ni una palabra más.

**···**

Las semanas pasaron muy rápido. Edward Sr. preparó su equipaje para irse al campo de Dachau, se despidió de su mujer con palabras y besos dulces y luego de su hijo, haciéndole prometer que iba a hacer todo lo posible para salir adelante con las SA y le daba un abrazo. Después de despedirse se metió en un automóvil negro que le habían prestado para irse, con chofer incluido. Edward y Elizabeth le vieron marcharse, perdiéndose por el camino y la madre se abrazó al hijo. Le iba a echar muchísimo de menos, no sabían cuándo iba a volver exactamente.

Su padre dijo que volvería en días o semanas, pero ya había pasado casi un año, solo había vuelto a Múnich dos veces para visitar a la familia y luego volvía al campo al día siguiente. Según él, había mucho trabajo que hacer allí, había demasiada gente de la que ocuparse.

Mientras él estaba en Dachau, las cosas estaban cambiando en Alemania. Cada día que pasaba se perseguían más a los judíos, también a los anarquistas y socialistas; los escuadrones de las SA se encargaban de ellos. Edward todavía no había participado activamente en aquella grave situación, aunque ya se había encargado de algunos trabajos junto a otros compañeros de su grupo, quería ir con los demás miembros de su brigada. Lo único que hacía era patrullar en la ciudad y vigilar que todo estaba bien en las calles. En marzo de 1934 se retiró oficialmente la ciudadanía a los miembros de la comunidad judía y eso alentó a las tropas de asalto a una persecución más violenta.

—Hoy es un día perfecto — dijo Aro paseándose de un lado a otro por la sala.

Él, Demetri y Edward se encontraban en uno de los cuarteles de las SA, junto a otros compañeros de escuadrón.

—¿Perfecto para qué? — preguntó Edward.

—Para perseguir judíos — respondió Aro con voz tranquila y risueña como si fuera algo normal para todos, aunque para ellos realmente lo era. Se escuchó algunas carcajadas por parte de los soldados —. Esta noche, después de que cierren sus tiendas, porque van a tener que hacerlo sí o sí, y antes de que se metan a casa a llorar como ratas, les sorprenderemos.

Ahora se escuchaban murmullos por todas partes, algunos de aprobación y comentando lo que podría pasar.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, pensando en lo que pasaría esta noche. Él ya se estaba aburriendo muchísimo encerrado en el cuartel sin hacer nada y por lo que había visto en la televisión por parte de sus otros compañeros de la brigada, no se iban a aburrir mucho. Había subido puestos en su rango, ahora era un Sargento Superior, pero aun así no hacía casi nada. Solo había participado en dos o tres actos de violencia. Paralelamente, su odio a los judíos se fue incrementando cada vez más, llegando a tener un odio profundo hacia ellos.

—Entonces, ¿preparamos las armas? — preguntó Demetri.

—¡No! Con los bates sobrarán — dijo Aro haciendo un gesto con la mano —. Un par de golpes por aquí y por allá y ya está. Luego, el que muera es cosa suya — se quedó mudo durante unos instantes, moviendo la boca como si quisiera decir algo más —. Sí…¿Por qué no? Llevaos lo que queráis, ¡es cosa vuestra!

Hubo otra carcajada general.

—¿Qué pasa con las SS? — preguntó otro miembro del grupo. Aro torció el gesto.

—Que no se hable de ello aquí en ningún momento. Bastante tenemos con lo nuestro.

Nadie dijo nada más al respecto. Durante los últimos meses, Edward se había enterado de que el Gobierno no veía muy bien la autonomía de las SA respecto al Partido Nazi a pesar de que Hitler las había utilizado antes como milicia para intimidar a sus rivales y sabotear los mítines políticos. Pero desde que llegó al poder se había "desecho" de ellos y las SA, acostumbradas a la intimidación y a la violencia, se habían hecho con los altercados callejeros y últimamente se escuchaba rumores sobre el exterminio de las SA, cosa que les gustaba poco a los miembros de las tropas y respondían con violencia callejera hasta que la policía tenía que intervenir para detenerles.

En cuanto llegó la noche todos empezaron a prepararse. Salieron a la calle con sus uniformes y con palos en sus manos y armas colgando de sus pistoleras descansando sobre sus muslos, paseando por las calles tranquilamente, como si fuera algo cotidiano. La gente solo veía pasar a los "camisas pardas" por las calles y se alejaban temerosos de ellos por si les decían o les hacían algo. No sería la primera vez que lo hacían.

El grupo de las SA se detuvo en el borde de un callejón en pleno barrio judío. Aro les hizo detenerse y puso un dedo en sus labios para que callaran.

Vieron como algunas personas salían de sus tiendas y empezaban a cerrar, sin percatarse de que les estaban observando y tampoco sabían lo que les iba a pasar en unos instantes; para ellos, la noche y las calles solitarias a esa hora solo era un momento cotidiano en sus vidas. Los "camisas pardas" esperaron unos minutos más hasta que terminaran y pronto pasaron a la acción con las órdenes de Aro.

Los judíos, ya alertados de lo que estaban viendo, salieron corriendo lo más rápido que podían hacia los callejones entramados, los cuales algunos llevaban a ninguna parte, a callejones sin salida, y otros entraban en sus casa encima de las tiendas particulares. Pocos conseguían escapar, los soldados de la brigada eran más rápidos que ellos y muchos de aquellos ciudadanos eran personas que ya raspaban o superaban los treinta y cinco años de edad.

Pronto la calle se convirtió en una verdadera escena violenta. Muchos de los judíos ya estaban tirados en el suelo con algunos soldados encima golpeando con sus bates; algunos seguían corriendo pero no podían dejar atrás a los soldados de las SA y otros intentaban pelear contra ellos para que no les hicieran nada. La gente de la población civil alemana observaba pero callaba, temerosos aunque tranquilos y marchaban calle abajo sin abrir la boca, rápidamente.

Edward se detuvo a medio camino cuando vio a Demetri y a dos compañeros más mirando con sorna y desprecio a un hombre tirado en el suelo. No le habían hecho nada todavía y él pudo ver que era un hombre ya un poco mayor, con bigote y pelo castaño, los ojos del mismo color.

—¡Vaya! Este pobre judío se nos resiste — escuchó decir a Demetri.

—_Zostaw mnie w spokoju_! —gritó el hombre del suelo.

—¿Qué coño dices? No te entiendo — volvió a hablar Demetri, escupiendo en el suelo —. Háblame en alemán, maldito polaco.

Demetri estiró su pierna y le propinó un puntapié en la cara al hombre del bigote. La sangre empezó a salir de una brecha en la ceja causada por el golpe y el hombre se tapó el rostro mientras gimoteaba. Los nazis empezaron a reír y Edward no puedo evitar sonreir.

—_Motherfucker_!

Edward se giró al escuchar el insulto y vio a un hombre joven ancho como un armario empotrado acercándose a él corriendo de increíblemente rápida y amenazante, con un palo con un clavo entre sus grandes manos. Había muchos judíos que escapaban, pero también había judíos que resistían y hacían lo posible para acabar con ellos, cosa que no resultaba fácil de hacer.

Esquivó el palo con el que el judío intentaba golpearlo y le cogió el brazo para retorcérselo y haciendo que soltara su arma. Gracias al entrenamiento podía con personas que eran visiblemente más alta y fuertes que él. El hombre empezó a quejarse de dolor y cayó de rodillas delante de Edward. Este sonrió, cogió su bate y empezó a golpearle hasta que se le acabó el aliento.

**···**

Los "camisas pardas" volvieron a su cuartel después de la persecución que habían montado. Dejaron sus bates ensangrentados apoyados en un rincón de la sala y las armas sin usar en las mesas y cada uno se sentó en una silla mientras Aro sacaba una botella de whisky y varios vasos.

—Ahora entiendo como el viejo se ha podido defender tanto — dijo Demetri, sentado con la silla al revés, las piernas colgando a cada lado del respaldo —. Era uno de los jefes de la policía antes de que el Gobierno le quitaran los cargos importantes de la ciudad.

—¿Ah, sí? — preguntó Aro, curioso, mientras repartía las copas de whisky a todos.

—Era Charlie Swan — dijo Demetri.

—¿Qué has hecho con él al final? — siguió Aro preguntando.

—Le he dejado marchar. Me caía bien — contestó Demetri y el teniente se rió sofocadamente. Demetri sonrió maliciosamente —. Pero la próxima vez no tendrá tanta suerte.

—Como sea — dijo Aro y levantó su vaso de whisky —. Brindemos por la noche de hoy, ha sido muy divertida. Y que se jodan los de las SS y el puto ejército y la Gestapo.

Todos alzaron sus vasos a la vez, gritaron "¡Salve a Hitler!" y "¡Viva Röhm!" y tragaron el contenido de sus vasos en un segundo.

**···**

Los años siguieron pasando y la situación de los judíos en Alemania fue empeorando todavía más. Muchos de ellos fueron arrestados, asesinados, maltratados o los llevaban a los campos de concentración.

Las SA fueron desarticuladas, aunque no exterminadas, en la noche de los cuchillos largos a finales de junio y principios de julio de 1934. Muchos de los cargos importantes de las SA fueron asesinados a manos de los miembros de las SS por orden del Gobierno. Edward permaneció a salvo gracias a la inmunidad de su padre, también por parte de Emmett, junto con solo tres miembros de su antigua brigada: Aro, Demetri y otro chico que se hacía llamar Félix, el cual parecía un gigante debido a su complexión y que intimidaba mucho. Los cuatro, una vez desaparecida su brigada, se unieron junto a Emmett a las SS. Emmett, el cual ahora no se encontraba activamente en el trabajo del grupo debido a que su esposa Rosalie ya había dado a luz y estaba cuidando de su hijo, entrenó a Edward hasta que este fue designado Capitán de las SS.

Edward Cullen Sr. volvió años después del suceso, en 1938, después de haber cumplido con su trabajo en Dachau; ahora, se quedaba en el despacho de su casa, trabajando todavía como el Comandante Jefe de las SS, en el departamento de jurisdicción junto al führer y a penas salía de su despacho para comer o para ir al ayuntamiento o al sitio de reunión del Partido Nazi y se había vuelto más serio, cosa que a Elizabeth, su esposa, no le gustaba y su hijo podía notarlo; Dachau le había cambiado.

El 7 de noviembre de 1938 Grynszpan, un alemán judío, disparó a vom Rath, el embajador alemán de París. Éste murió dos días después debido a las heridas causadas. Esto alteró a todo el gobierno alemán y las SS, junto con las pocas brigadas de las SA, la población civil, la Gestapo y otras fuerzas de la policía, se prepararon para una revuelta contra los ciudadanos judíos.

—Pensaba que no íbamos a hacer nada más que proteger el culo a nuestros superiores mientras ellos hablan y comen como perros — dijo Emmett mientras se guardaba una pistola en la pistolera

—Ellos se lo han buscado — dijo Edward, poniéndose bien el nuevo uniforme gris pálido, anudándose bien la corbata y luego cogiendo el ala de su gorra para colocársela bien.

Emmett sonrió a su nuevo compañero.

—Se lo buscaron hace muchísimo tiempo. Venga, vamos — Emmett cogió a Edward del brazo saliendo del despacho, con todo el armamento que necesitaban preparado.

Los dos sabían — y todo el mundo dentro del gobierno alemán también — que, después de esta noche, las cosas cambiarían considerablemente.

* * *

**Muy buenas, ¿qué tal, criaturitas del señor?**

**He borrado todos los capítulos menos el prefacio de la historia y voy a re subir los capítulos con un lavado de cara, como ya habéis podido comprobar si estabais siguiendo la historia anteriormente. Si no lo sabíais, colgué una nota hace unos días comentando que volvía a para seguir esta historia (y las demás, si puede ser) y que reeditaría los capítulos porque tiene errores históricos y tampoco me convencían sus resultados así que añadí cosas, quité cosas, intenté arreglar los errores históricos lo mejor que pude aunque sé que siempre se me escapará algo por mucho que me lea la Wikipedia y los libros de historia. **

**Antes de reeditarla, los padres de Edward eran Carlisle y Esme, pero ahora podéis comprobar que son Elizabeth y Edward y su apellido es Masen en vez de Cullen. ¿Por qué esto? A Carlisle y Esme les he encontrado un sitio mejor en la historia y, para qué engañarnos, a Carlisle no le queda bien el papel de malo. La verdad es que quería cambiarle los apellidos a todos porque "Masen", "McCarty", "Hale", etc. no son muy alemanes que digamos. Y ya ni hablemos de "Swan", los cuales todavía no han aparecido pero ya veréis.**

**Espero que os haya gustado este cambio y los que son nuevos o nuevas, espero que os guste la historia tanto como a los demás. Intento esforzarme en todo lo que puedo y no sabéis la matanza que es leerse toda la historia de la Alemania nazi, así que también espero que sepáis valorar el trabajo que estoy haciendo para que podáis disfrutarlo.**

**Si tenéis alguna duda, ir a mi perfil y escoger alguna de las dos opciones para preguntarme lo que queráis, la segunda opción preferiblemente, por favor. Aquí no contestaré a ninguna pregunta o duda porque no es lugar para hacerlo.**

**Seguiré editando los capítulos que faltan los próximos días y después capítulo nuevo, el cual ya tengo pensado.**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**PD: Siento que haya tanta explicación histórica, ¡es que sino no hay manera de encuadrar la historia!**


End file.
